huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Takali
Takali, originally labelled as 'Gen X' was a tribe from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. A weak tribe to begin with, Gen X proved to be the slower generation of the two and seemed to have no solid alliances. The tribe expansion did not prove any better as they lost two challenges out of four. The constant shift in alliances once again proved that this season was one for ever shifting powers. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Tribe *Dimitri an alpha male from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Japan who made many allies, but was the subject of consecutive losses. *Gail the Runner-Up of Survivor: Worlds Apart who would've won if Byron hadn't dominated with immunity wins. *Jayne one of the strong four from Survivor: New Zealand who was on top until she was blindsided. *Karl originally in the power couples alliance of Survivor: The Amazon but was the first casualty when they split up due to his age. *Luke, a laid back surfer dude who enjoys going to the gym and to the bar to find chicks. *Michael, Joe's father from Survivor: One World who was part of the majority pair's alliance. *Patricia, apart of the weaker Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who made the merge, was deemed too much a physical threat and was voted out in fifth place. *Peter, a member of the Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who was soon on the outs and voted out. *Tasha, a strong and independent athlete who also takes care of her three children. *Tatianna, a successful LA producer whose goal is to be apart of The Real Housewives. Post-Expansion Members *Dimitri *Fabian originally set to play for Survivor: Thailand II but had to leave due to work obligations. *Gabe, a geeky Millenial who is unafraid to talk to anyone about the latest video game. *Jayne *Jessica one of the four intruders from Survivor: Japan and major manipulators of the season despite being in the minority. *Sarah an unintentional villain who loves to make a joke at others expenses from Panama, Philippines and Heroes vs. Villains. Tribe History On Day 1, the Takali tribe consisted of Gen X members. Of the two challenges the Gen X tribe had together, they lost both challenges. Karl was the biggest liability and caused the losses. Tatianna won the Legacy Advantage, which allowed her was an instant immunity pass that was used to be used at the Final Six. Luke was the tribes lone wolf and major provider. He was always collecting coconuts, fishing and feeding the tribe. This scared most of the tribe because he was a loose cannon and strong physical threat. At tribal, Luke voted for Gail, Tasha, Dimitri, Tatianna and Karl voted for Patricia but the rest of the tribe sent home Luke. The Gen X tribe lost the second challenge and forced the tribe to make some clearer lines in the sand. Karl and Dimitri formed a powerful duo, voting for Patricia at their second loss. Peter and Michael voted for Tatianna but the majority of five at the second tribal felt Karl was too large a liability and he was voted out. At the tribe expansion, Dimitri and Jayne remained on Takali and were joined by Millenials Jessica, Gabe, Fabian and Sarah. Sarah continued to flirt with Gabe on Takali and held the majority with Jessica and Fabian. Even though the Millenials had the numbers, Jayne found a Hidden Immunity Idol so she could save herself. Luckily Takali won the first immunity challenge, saving the Gen Xers although they did lose the next challenge. Jayne was confident that Dimitri would be voted out and didn't play her idol at tribal council. Scrambling, Dimitri decided to throw Jayne under the bus and told the Millenials about her idol. She was seen as threatening and they voted her out in a 4-2 vote. Takali was lucky enough to win the Day 15 immunity challenge and did not have to attend the Double Tribal Council. Fabian began to worry about Sarah having such a strong grasp on Gabe when they were flirting. He convinced Dimitri and Jessica to blindside Sarah and when the tribe lost on Day 18, Sarah was blindsided. By Day 20, the three tribes merged with Dimitri reuniting with the Gen Xers and Jessica, Gabe and Fabian rejoined the Millenials. In the end, Dimitri was the first jury member, Gabe the fifth, Jessica the sixth and Fabian the ninth. In the end, original Takali member Patricia won the title of Sole Survivor against fellow Gen Xer Tasha and Millenial Igor. Trivia *Takali is the first tribe in Survivor history where an idol was found at camp, but never used at tribal council. Category:Tribe Category:Millenials vs. Gen X Tribes